The Last Needed Badge
by LavenderVaporeon
Summary: VolknerxOC Crystal only needs one more badge to get herself into the Pokemon League, unknowing to her, Volkner's fate also lies in her hands. Who will move on? Number of chapters will be unknown, and I apologize for my last, now dead, story


**Yeah.. Seriously sorry i didn't continue my old story.. It just seemed too much to handle, ya know? Well, at least I got a random urge to get to Volkner. I have no idea how wither Him or Flint would really act, but hopefully, I am not too far off. Also, I tried to get my grammer correct, as well as use a few words I usually wouldn't think of. If you see anything wrong, you can tell me. i am fully accepting of that, unless you bash me. That is a no-no. **

**..Can't be bothered to re-describe her character. Eh, just keep in mind she has black hair (Sky colored strands near her face, though), Pink eyes (Why not?), a hoodie, and a loose fitting belt that her pokeballs are on... Yeah, that's pretty much it.**

(Notice I tried to keep their dialog the same as in the game... ...What? I wanted it to be accurate-ish...)

* * *

Crystal walked into the building that routes and towns have to seperate eachother. She was pumped to get her eigth Sinnoh Gym Badge.

Seeing two people in there, and being curious, she asked about the Gym leader. "Excuse me!" She spoke to the first character, a balding man, somwhere in his forties or fifties.  
He looked over to the young, perky, yet currently polite trainer. "Yes, miss?" "Can you tell me anything about this town's Gym Leader?"

"Yeah, Sunyshore's Gym Leader has been bored lately, I hear. Appearently, there's been a lack of worthy challengers." He had his eyes closed as he recalled this information.  
"Alrighty then, thank you!" Crystal said light-heartedly as she walked on to the next person. "Anytime!" He called back.

Waltzing up to the said next person, who this time, happened to be a mechanic, she queried "Hey mister, can you tell me what is the Gym like here"  
The man rubbed his chin. "If I had to describe Sunyshore Gym in one word, it'd be... Shockingly electric!" She blinked, then turned her head in confusion. "Whoops! That's two words!" Yet again, she blinked, then walked out of the building with a 'uh-huh..'.

As she went out, she was greeted with Sunyshore's famous sun. "Argh..." She groaned, getting blinded slightly.

A man with a yellow, long-sleeve shirt rushed up to her. She squinted at him, then quickly opened her eyes went wide at the sight of him. He... Was... A pretty rare sight. He had a afro. A RED afro. She had no other responce than to just stare.  
"Yo! Fellow Trainer!" He called, walking to a stop in front of her. He smiled broadly, and said " Your Pokemon are secure inside their Pokeballs, but there's no masking that aura of serious toughness!"

The female trainer snapped out of her trance. "Heh, whut now?" Crystal responded, chuckling. "Oops, I should introduce myself. The name's Flint!" He pointed to himself proudly. "I'm one of the Pokemon League's Elite Four"  
She gave him a raised eyebrow. He ignored her sceptical look, and turned away in sudden thought.

His head snaps back to her. "I just had this idea. maybe you can pull it off." She shrugged. "As long as no physical labor is involved." "No, it's about this town's Gym leader." "Oh really...?"

"He's really lost his enthusiasm lately because there've been so few good challengers worth his time." She already got the picture, but was polite again and let Flint continue.  
"He's been bored, he spends all his time renovating the Gym. And then the blackout happened... That sure didn't help lift his mood" Remembering how many blackouts have frustrated her computer time, she drawled "I can relate..."

Flint pat her on the back. "You know where I'm going with this, don't you?" Crystal nodded. I need you to give him a battle that's so hot, it will reignite his passion for battling"  
"I shall do that, sire!" She saluted the red head, who laughed in responce. "I'm counting on you, hotshot!" he said loudly, as he walked away to where ever he was proir.

"Har, he is character..." She said, putting her hands in her pockets, walking off. "And that's including all the other weirdos I met in this strange county? Continent? Blah, whatever it is"  
Crystal kept walking, and saw yet another sight. Long walkways slithered all over the top of the town, even over buildings. She kept looking, and saw the Pokemon center nearby.

Deciding she didn't need her team restored, she jogged up the weird walkway's stairs. Spying red in the distance, she saw Flint, in front of the Gym door.  
Criss-crossing the odd paths, she finally reached him. "Hey-hi, Flint!"

Flint looked her way. "Yo! Hiya!" "Hey, is the Gym Leader is in there?" her head once again tilted in question.

He shook his own head. "No, he hasn't come back yet. When he does, you know what you've gotta do." He was acually insane enough to give her a 'nice-guy' pose. You know, the thumbs-up-while-winking-at-you pose.  
"Give him a battle that's so hot, it will reignite his passion for battling! I'm counting on you, hotshot!"

Despite her urges to run away, she stayed, but displayed her dislike. "Seriously. I get it. Stop saying that." He just laughed at the girl as she turned away back down the maze of paths.

"He needs a mental tune-up..." She mumbled. Crystal saw a large building that caught her attention. A Lighthouse. She aw'ed it for a second, then ran up to it, eager to see the top. Her eyes caught a sign nearby.  
It's words were 'Vista Lighthouse, The Beacon That Lights Sinnoh.' "That's a pretty nifty title right there." Quickly losing her attention on the sign, she gazed back up the Lighthouse.

Seeing the door had no handle, she pressed a button on it's wall. A few second's later, a elevator door opened. Crystal had a minor spazz moment, not believing that a Lighthouse had a elevator.

She swayed back and forth as she waited to reach the top, whispering a little song all the way. "Yoooour vooiiice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? Youll always be my thunder" The song stuck in her head was 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls.

She slowed her singing into a humming as the door finally opened. She walked to the windows where the binoculars were. The view was beautiful.A long strech of ocean, then back to a rocky set of land, then a WATERFALL.  
The waterfall seemed to have a building on top. The Pokemon League. She looked at the marvoluos building though the binoculars. "That's where I have to head next..." She said to herself.

A unknown voice spoke up next to her after abit of silence. " ... ... ... So, you're the latest challenger up against the Sunyshore Gym..." She turned to look at him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, all in dark set clothes, covered in a blue jacket, with wierd, yellow patches.

"I guess so, if it doesn't bother you any." She replied coolly. The young man studied her, eyes landing on the varied colored pokeballs that hung on her loose belt, then meeting her gaze again. Ruby pink met sky blue.  
"All right, I've decided!" He spoke suddenly. "If I find you weak, I'm going to challenge the Pokemon League." This registered in her mind. 'Oh, so THIS guy is the Gym Leader.. Either way, I approve!'

"I'm all done renovating the Gym, so I don't need to be here." She stayed silent, just unnoticibly gawking at him, as his attractiveness sunk in. He stared off into space.

"More than anything, I want battles that can thrill me again..." She smiled at that. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I can give you a good run for your money"  
He smirked at her. "As the toughest Gym Leader in Sinnoh, I'm going to unleash everything in my arsenal on you." He said, while walking to the elevator. "Oh yeah? Well, I won't even NEED my entire arsenal to beat you, buddy!"

Crystal could tell he was smiling now, and her spirit sparkled with amusement. 'I have NO idea who he is, but I can tell, this shall be my most entertaining battle yet."

* * *

**Oh, right, her pokemon for this... **

**Shukaku the Leafeon, Liger the Luxray, Spyra the Flygon, and Phoenix the Blaziken.**

**Hurr.. FireBlast the Charizard, Starlight the Staraptor,and Slayza the Rayquaza will not be used, not mainly obvious reasons. FireBlast and Starlight for them being flying types, and Slayza being he is a LEGENDARY, therefore it would not be fair... maybe they will have a appearence later, I dunno yet.**


End file.
